


Flowers, Wine- and Maybe a Kiss or Three

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Death of a Bachelor [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Jason making a bit of a fool of himself, M/M, more dates, two idiots obviously in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to a half naked Jason making coffee in his apartment was <i>not</i> on Tim's list of plans for the day- but he's come to realize he can't complain. He just wishes he could tell what's a joke, coming from Jason's mouth- and that's the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers, Wine- and Maybe a Kiss or Three

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't just leave this series with the last fic's ending!

Tim shook the rainwater from his hair as he pulled one of his gloves off. He was dripping on his apartment floor but he didn’t even care- it was nearly two AM and he was just happy to call it a night and get out of the rain. He plucked his other glove off, ran his bares hands through his hair to squeeze the water out, was about to go for his cape when he heard a crash, at the other end of the apartment. Near the window that conveniently faced the fire escape- his usual entrance.

He pulled his staff off his back, releasing it and advanced around the corner, pausing for only a moment when, outside the window he saw a flash of red, a gleaming helmet-

He rushed over, yanking his window open, found Jason on one knee on the fire escape, clutching at his shoulder. He glanced up, but Tim could only tell from the tip of his helmet.

“Hey there babybird,” he said, his voice a little gritty, “What are the odds you’ve got a minute to help me stop bleeding?”

Tim tossed his staff aside, leaning out the window and grasping at Jason, helping to pull him up. Jason followed Tim through it, nearly ended up sprawled on his floor, water drenching the floor now. Tim slammed the window shut, locking it and pulled the heavy curtains closer, before he turned to Jason, took in the massive tear in his jacket, the stains on the leather and the blood welling up between his gloves.

“Hell,” Tim muttered, “Kitchen, lemme get my kit.” He turned, leaving Jason to stumble his way to the kitchen, as Tim ran into the bathroom, grabbing the _big_ first aid kit he kept stashed under the sink. He hauled it out, heading towards the kitchen, found Jason slumped in one of the chairs, having pulled his helmet off and set it on the table. His hair was sticking to his forehead, curls clinging to sweat-damp skin, and his breathing was fairly heavy.

The cut didn’t seem that bad, and Tim wasn’t sure why Jason seemed so out of it.

“Jacket off.” Jason pulled his hand away, tugging at his jacket until it slid to the floor in a wet pile. Tim pushed at the broken suit on Jason’s arm, glancing at the wound. It was bleeding like Jason had taken a blood thinner, but it didn’t seem too deep. Tim pulled his mask off, dropping it on the table and opening the kit, rummaging around for gauze and disinfectant. “Wanna tell me what happened?”

“Nothing exciting,” Jason offered, leaning his forehead into his palm, elbow resting on the table. He didn’t react as Tim began cleaning the cut. “Just a solo job, Roy gave me the intel on it.”

Tim paused. “Jason, is someone dead?”

Jason snorted. “Hardly, Replacement. Though I’d like them to be. All tied up in a nice bow for the GCPD to do nothing with, as usual.” He closed his eyes as Tim finished cleaning the wound, turned to get his needle ready to stitch it shut. “Anyway, good old Roytoy didn’t think to tell me this guy had past dealings with Ivy- hell, maybe current, even if she’s trying to play the good little wife with that clown chick.” Jason sucked on his tongue a Tim pushed the needle in. “They laced me with something, got a cheap slice in.”

Tim paused, staring at Jason, studying the way his breathing was still heavy, the sweat on his skin. And, god _no_ \- “Jason, please tell me it wasn’t-”

“Relax Timbo, my dick couldn’t be farther from hard right now.” Tim choked at that, his cheeks tinging pink and he turned back to the stitching, deciding to try and ignore the statement and to definitely _not_ give it any consideration. “I just feel like they tranked my ass. Like I could sleep on your damn kitchen table. Nearly crashed my bike getting here.”

Tim hummed in response, glad that Jason’s talking seemed to distract him from the work he was doing- or maybe it was whatever was in his system. “Good thing you didn’t. I like your bike.”

Jason cracked a smile at that, turning to glance at Tim. His grey eyes looked hazy, exhausted. “That a subtle way of saying you’d wanna go for a ride with me again?”

“Depends, is the destination a nice dinner, or am I pretending that we’re planning a honeymoon to Rome.” Jason laughed, and Tim relaxed a little- it sounded tired and slow, but true. It made his belly a little uneasy, but in a _good_ way.

“Whichever you like,” Jason offered, as Tim finished the last stitch. He cut the thread and wrapped a bandage around Jason’s arm.

“There, good as you were. Definitely not new, but…” Tim trailed off, waving his hand- and realized Jason was still looking at him, still smiling, lazy. _Sleepy_.

“Thanks babybird. You’re still the best little bro.” Tim tried to not openly cringe at that, tried to not think about _any_ of the weird interactions he’d had with Jason lately. That could wait. “What are the odds I can sleep on your table?”

“Zero,” Tim said, “But they’re pretty good if you wanna crash on my couch.” He lifted Jason’s arm, helping to hoist him up out of the chair. They headed for the couch, and Jason dropped down onto it, heavy, looking like it was taking all his concentration to stay awake. Tim reached out, rubbed his hands along Jason’s sighed, frowning. Where the _hell_ was the release for his breastplate-

He found it and sighed in relief as it clicked apart, and he could pull the front off. Jason was watching, seeming slightly amused.

“You don’t have to strip me,” he teased, and Tim tried so hard _not_ to blush.

He failed.

“If I don’t you’re going to sleep in your armor,” Tim responded. Still, Jason began pulling his gauntlets off, his gloves- and Tim got out of the way as he reached down to unlace his boots. “I’ll be right back.” Tim hurried around the couch, cape flowing around him, and into his bedroom. He headed for one of his closets, pulling it open and tugging down the spare blanket he had stored in there. He turned, paused at his bed to grab one of his many pillows, before heading back out to the living room-

To find Jason, having stripped of most of his gear, sprawled out on the couch. He had a white tshirt that had been underneath his armor, and his pants were still on- but Tim decided it would have to do. He left the pillow on the coffee table and shook out the blanket, carefully draping it over Jason. Then, grabbing the pillow in one hand, he leaned over him, gently reaching to cup his hand at the base of his skull and carefully lifting his head. Jason tipped his head back slightly, but Tim managed to get the pillow beneath his head, before he eased back-

Pausing, simply to watch. Because Jason was asleep. On his couch.

 _Jason Todd was sleeping on his couch_.

Tim bit at his lip, dared to brush back of a few of the curls sticking to his forehead, fingers almost twist the streak of white around them. He forced himself to not, but couldn’t help but drag his knuckles down his cheek, felt his own pulse picking up.

Jason looked _young_ when he slept. And even if this probably wasn’t the most peaceful sleep he’d ever had, he still looked so utterly calm- tranquil. Tim wanted to trace his cheekbones, his jaw, his lips- wanted to kiss him, if he was honest.

But lately, there hadn’t been a moment where he _didn’t_ want to kiss Jason.

“Pull it together Drake,” he muttered to himself, forcing himself to stand up. He let his cape fall over his shoulders, act like a shield, as he stole one last long glance at Jason- before he trudged towards his own bedroom.

*

Tim woke up to the heavy smell of coffee. He nuzzled into his pillow, sighed to himself- before he had a moment of _who the hell is making coffee_ and pushed himself up, staring down at his pillow. He had a flash of Jason nearly falling into his window- Jason passing out on the couch-

And he was waking up with Jason Todd _in his apartment_.

Tim scrambled out of bed, nearly losing his footing as he stood up, and reached up to tug at his hair. He had to be a disheveled mess, and _Jason_ was in his damn apartment.

And it was stupid to freak out about, Jason had seen him countless times like this- hell, he’d barely rolled out of bed when Jason had picked him up for the expo _and started this whole mess_ , but that did nothing to still Tim’s heart.

He found a pair of yoga pants and hopped into them, attempting to straighten the tank top he was wearing. He gave his hair a quick finger comb- before he knew it was really no use and resigned himself to being the usual mess he was every morning. With a sigh he pushed his bedroom door open, spilling right out into the small living area. The couch was empty, and all of Jason’s gear was now neatly piled on the floor, by one end. Not in the mess Tim had left it, when he’s gone to bed.

He walked towards the kitchen, could hear Jason humming to himself, caught sight of him quickly over the bar. Tim ducked around the small wall, peaking in, heard Jason’s humming turning to quiet singing, under his breath, as he poured coffee into a mug. He already had the creamer out, and flipped the lid up, pouring some in before adding some sugar, stirring it.

Tim leaned against the wall, folding his arms. He couldn’t quite make out the words coming from under Jason’s breath, but he liked his voice like this, a little hoarse, like it was over used, maybe still waking up. It distracted him enough that, for a moment, he didn’t even register Jason’s state of undress.

But when he _did_ , when he realized Jason had shed the pants to his uniform, and was in his kitchen in that white tshirt and his damn boxer briefs- well, Tim felt color rising in his cheeks. He told himself he _wouldn’t_ look-

But he chanced a glance at Jason’s thighs had both loved and loathed himself for the decision. He dragged his eyes back up and decided he couldn’t just stand there _watching_ , and forced himself to take one deep breath, before, “Do you always just sing while you invade other people’s kitchens?”

Jason tensed for a moment, the sound dying, before he turned, offering Tim one of those charming smiles that _he shouldn’t be able to give_. Tim felt his belly flipping, as Jason chuckled.

“Only the people I like.” He took a few steps towards Tim, held out the mug. “I made you coffee.”

Tim stared at the mug for a moment, before reaching out and taking it. He smiled. “You’re sort of a sweetheart,” he offered, and Jason shook his head.

“I owe you one. Sorry for...last night.” He reached up, rubbed the back of his neck. “I hope I didn’t make an ass of myself. I don’t remember much.”

Tim cradled the mug in both hands. And then, because he couldn’t _help_ it, because this was Jason and he had _always_ had to poke at him, for all the hell he’d ever given Tim, “Well, you _did_ talk about your dick.”

Jason choked then, and, gods be damned- he _blushed_. Tim stared at the rise of subtle color, wanted to touch his cheeks, feel how warm they had to be.

“Fuck, Tim, I’m- jesus I’m sorry.” He honestly looked a little _mortified_ , and it wasn’t exactly what Tim expected. Honestly, he’d been braced for a joke.

“Chill, I mean- it wasn’t…” Tim trailed off, cleared his throat. “Sorry, I was sort of joking. You said you thought maybe you were laced with something of Ivy’s, and I just asked if it was… _you know_.” Jason nodded, seemed rather relieved- and Tim was now all too acutely aware again that Jason was wearing almost nothing. In his kitchen.

And how the hell did he _not_ look like he’d gotten hit by a truck? His curls were a mess, but the kind that had Tim wanting to tangle his fingers in them. And his eyes were shockingly bright.

Jason cleared his throat then. “I’m… gonna go put something on.” Tim nodded, tried not to watch him duck out of the kitchen, and instead chose to finally sip at his coffee-

Which was _exactly_ how he liked it.

“You know how I like my coffee,” he called, turning the corner. He caught Jason was he turned around, zipping up the pants to his suit, his tshirt pushed up just enough that Tim could see a sliver of tanned, scarred skin. He licked his lips without meaning to.

“You’re not the only one who pays attention,” Jason offered. “Sorry about being half naked in your kitchen.”

“Don’t be, I know what it’s like to sleep in part of my suit. The first thing you wanna do it ditch it.” Jason grinned, and Tim added, “Besides, not like it was a bad sight.”

He blushed over letting his mouth _say_ that, and god, what was wrong with him? Why was he such a damn mess around Jason?

But Jason only laughed at that, full, tipping his head back slightly- and Tim wondered what it’d be like to be pressed against his chest when he laughed like that. To feel the vibrations in his own body.

“You do wonders for a guy’s self esteem. And your stitching isn’t half bad.” Jason lifted his arm, glancing over at the bhadange. “Thanks again Timbo. I’d probably have woken up a mess in an alley if you hadn’t let me in.”

“Anytime.” Tim clutched his coffee mug tighter, watched as Jason stepped into his boots, half lacing them and gathering up the mess that was his armor and equipment. “You’re.... always welcome.”

“Maybe I’ll have to drop by more than.” Jason shrugged his torn jacket on, and Tim felt like he was trying to hide behind his mug.

“You know, you could wear the one you let me barrow. It’s in my room.” At least he had the common sense to not admit that he wore it around his apartment. That one night he’d fallen asleep on the couch snuggled into it. Because it smelled like Jason and that drove Tim to a certain brand of crazy he really still wasn’t ready for.

“Nah, you hold onto that. Besides, it’ll give me a reason to have to drop by again.” Tim rolled his eyes, moving as Jason did, heading for the door.

“Like you need an excuse.” Jason chuckled over that, pausing at the door, helmet under one arm, everything else rolled together and somehow under the other. “You’re always welcome, Jason.”

“Thanks, babygirl.” Tim flushed at that, swallowed hard.

“And uh, you… don’t have to go. We could both have coffee.” Tim raised his mug, but Jason shook his head.

“As nice as that sounds, I’ve gotta piece together everything from last night and do a follow up. I owe you one?” Tim gave a nod, and Jason leaned in, kissed his temple very gently. His lips were warm, and Tim found he was tilted his head up into it, could feel Jason smiling against him. “Thanks again Tim.”

Tim nodded, opening the door for Jason- knowing better than to ask where he had left the bike he almost crashed, or how he was going to sneak around quite obviously carrying the _Red Hood helmet_. All he could manage was a quiet _anytime_ , as Jason slipped out, disappearing down the hall of his apartment complex.

Tim pulled the door shut, turning and leaning back against it, heaving a sigh. His skin was warm where Jason had kissed him, and his fingers threatened to tremble around his coffee mug.

He took another long sip to try and ground himself, and wanted to make a joke about how this wasn’t how he had expected waking up to Jason in his apartment for the first time going-

But then he’d have to come to terms with the fact that yes, he _had_ thought about that, and Tim could only squeeze his eyes shut and hate himself for not just coming out and _asking_ Jason what the hell was going on.

But then, if there was nothing- well, Tim loathed to think that Jason’s charming smiles might stop, because Tim didn’t get the joke.

*

He didn’t hear from Jason, for the next few days. It made Tim feel anxious, because Damian had been given the go-ahead with his shoulder to return to patrol, which meant Tim was free to return to the tower. He figured he should- Cassie had a perfect handle on keeping everyone in line, he knew- but he still was sure she would appreciate having someone give her a damn night off.

Plus, there was _always_ work to be done.

Tim sighed, tapping his fingers on his kitchen countertop. He had his hair pulled back, had been _forcing_ himself to do some cleaning, to get the apartment ready for his absence. He had an important meeting the following afternoon and evening for Wayne Enterprises with Bruce, and he knew he wouldn’t want to do it after that- and he planned to leave the next day.

He left his kitchen, heading for his living room and clearing up the books he had sprawled out on his coffee table. He moved across the room to settle them back into their proper homes, when he heard a tapping on a window. He paused, holding one book half pushed onto the shelf, and heard it again. He pushed it into place, before leaving the shelf, a few books cradled in one arm, and walked towards the sound.

He pulled the curtain open, staring out onto the fire escape- and for the second time within the week, found Jason there.

This time, he wasn’t bloody- in his suit, yes, but _standing_ at least.

Tim unlocked the window, shoving it open, and leaned out it, so he was sitting in it, leaning out into the fresh night air. “Jason?”

“Hey Replacement.”

“...What are you doing?” Jason smiled at him, was reaching up and hanging onto the grate of the level of the fire escape above him, almost like he needed something to ground him, keep him steady.

“Just thought I’d stop by.” Tim quirked up a brow.

“You know, I have a front door.”

“But Timmy, this is _romantic_. Like throwing rocks at your window.” Tim rolled his eyes- but he smiled.

“Are you _trying_ for romance?”

Jason hummed, and Tim wished he wasn’t wearing his helmet. “Maybe a little.” Tim couldn’t tell if that was a joke or not, but he clutched at the books in his arms, feeling his throat tightening up. “You doing some reading?”

“Cleaning,” Tim managed, thought his tongue felt heavy. “Heading back to the tower day after next.”

Jason paused, and Tim really, _really_ hated that he couldn’t see his face when all he said was a rather quiet, “oh.” He had no idea how to take it, and that was driving him crazy. Jason gave a small nod, and then, “Guess it’s a good thing I came when I did. What are the odds you’d have dinner with me, before you leave?”

Tim flexed his fingers nervously. “Are you asking as Red Hood,” he started, “or as Jason Todd?” Jason was quiet again, before he tugged his helmet off, let it fall to the wire floor beneath him. His curls were wild- but Tim rather liked that look for him, liked how he looked disheveled in a devilish-angelic way every time he removed a helmet.

“I’m askin’ as Jason,” he offered, leaning a little closer, “And trust me, I don’t want to have dinner with Red Robin. He’s a little dull, a little too clinical for me. Tim Drake though- he’s a cutie.” Tim blushed, and Jason smiled, made Tim’s insides utterly melt. “So, how about it babygirl?”

Tim tried not to show how undone he was by that stupid pet name, but he was fairly sure the tiny gasp that left his lips was something Jason _definitely_ heard. “Guess it depends where you’re taking me.” He wanted to sound nonchalant, relaxed- but he was sure his eyes gave everything away.

Still, Jason kept his smile. “I was thinking maybe you’d let me borrow your kitchen, and we could stay in.”

“You’re going to cook for me?” This time, Tim _did_ lose his grip on the books he was holding, and one fell from the stack, toppling down onto the floor next to Jason’s helmet. Jason laughed, bending over and grabbing it, settling it back on the stack.

“Yeah. I’m not bad, trust me.” Tim didn’t doubt it, he’d _had_ Jason’s cooking before, but never with just the two of them- never in any sort of intimate setting.

Oh god, it _would_ be intimate, wouldn’t it? Just the two of them and Tim’s tiny off-kitchen table. Locked away from the world.

“I have a meeting,” he admitted, “I probably won’t be done until like seven.” Jason’s smile faltered a little- and Tim wondered if he was _upset_ of the idea of Tim saying no. Did he really want to spend the time with him that badly? “But, if you wanted… I can grab you the spare key. I know starting to cook then is probably a little late.”

And suddenly the light was back in Jason’s eyes, and Tim was pretty damn sure he was going to fall right out of that window. That he’d fall off a building from being distracted by just how _pretty_ they were.

“If you’re waiting for me to turn down a key to your place, you’re going to be waiting a long time.” Tim _laughed_ over that, and Jason’s smile grew a little.

“Give me a second to grab it.” Tim ducked back into his apartment, heading straight for the kitchen. He left the books piled on the counter, opening a drawer and pulling out his spare key. He was quick to head back, lean out the window again, one hand bracing himself as he held it out to Jason. “Don’t lose it, the last thing I need is to worry about this place while I’m gone.”

Jason laughed, taking it and securely stashing it in an inner pocket of his jacket. “Don’t worry babybird, safe and sound. I’ll see you tomorrow night then.” Tim nodded, and Jason seemed about to leave- before he thought better of it and leaned down, one hand reaching out to grip Tim’s chin. He leaned down, kissed him gently, and Tim felt a shiver going up his spine. He gripped the window tighter, pressed his mouth back against Jason’s, got a tiny sound from the man’s throat- and okay, whatever this kiss was, if it was a joke it had stopped being funny completely.

Jason pulled back, before seeming to change his mind, and stealing another quick, chaste kiss.

“Stay gorgeous,” he whispered, and Tim blushed, felt it all along his cheeks, as Jason stooped down, grasped his helmet and pulled it back on. He watched him go, watched him hurdle right over the side of the fire escape- the sound of his boots on the pavement below as he landed.

And when Tim ducked back in, closing and locking his window, he turned to lean back against it, fingers rubbing at his lips. They tingled, warm like Jason’s mouth was still there.

And he wasn’t even going to fool himself and pretend this wasn’t a date, from his perspective. It could be to Jason whatever he wanted, but to Tim it was definitely _something_.

*

Tim spent a good five minutes, simply sitting in his car, staring into the mirror, before he made his way into his apartment complex. He’d messed with his hair, made sure his eyes didn’t have that _dead_ look he knew he could get, after playing the good _Timothy Drake-Wayne_ all afternoon. As it was, it was closer to 7:30 than seven, and he felt like he was late to a date, like he’d left Jason waiting.

He turned the key in his apartment lock, opening the door and taking a single step in- before pausing, his stomach grumbling at him over the fact that his apartment smelled _heavenly_ , and he hadn’t eaten since that morning.

“Sorry I’m late,” Tim said, shutting the door, catching sight of Jason in his kitchen. He relocked the door, heading over to the small bar and leaning against it, watching as Jason tossed a pan full of _something_ that smelled like heaven. “I texted you-”

“No worries babybird, I got it. I got a bit of a late start.” He turned, flashed a smile- and Tim leaned heavier on the counter, feeling like he was going to fall over. Jason looked so damn good in the light of his kitchen, he could just see a few of the freckles on his cheeks, the green bursts in the grey of his eyes, even from across the tiny room.

“I’m just going to change real fast,” Tim offered, dragging his eyes down- and _fuck_ , Jason was in salmon again, that almost pink color looking stupidly good against his tanned skin. The button down had a few buttons popped at the collar, his sleeves rolled up so Tim could see his forearms- and he _knew_ better than to look lower.

He did anyway. He rather liked that Jason was in jeans- because he _really_ didn’t want to stay in his suit at all, and it seemed every pair of jeans Jason Todd owned knew _exactly_ how nice his thighs were and how to cling to them.

Tim pulled his eyes away, turning and heading for his bedroom. He had his jacket off by the time he closed his door, tossed it on his bed as he opened his tie, pulling it off and taking a deep breath. He walked over to one of his closets, yanking it open- and promptly stared dumbly at the clothes hanging there.

What in all the hells was he supposed to _wear_.

Tim took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment, and told himself to just _grab something_. He didn’t want to waste half the night in here, and it wasn’t like he needed to dress up.

When he emerged, a few minutes later, it was in simply skinny jeans and a floral shirt, hanging off one shoulder. Maybe he’d spent an extra minute in front of his mirror, deciding it he liked the curve of his shoulder enough to show it, if the old scar along it deemed his skin necessary to hide.

Obviously, that thought had lost.

“Something smells amazing,” he admitted, heading into his kitchen and walking up to the counter, pausing next to Jason. The other man turned, smiled at him. “You’re probably out-doing yourself.”

“Not possible if you’re concerned.” Tim blushed a little, and Jason hooking a small piece of nicely seared pepper on his wooden spoon, lifting it up and blowing gently on it once. “Is it too bland?” He offered it towards Tim, who leaned forward, pulled it off with his teeth and lifted his hand towards his mouth out of reflex, as his tongue pulled it in and he bit, the flavor bursting.

He made a little noise and _swore_ he didn’t mean to.

“Exact opposite,” he said, “holy _shit_ Jason.” Jason laughed, reaching forward and turning the stove off.

“Perfect. Go sit down, I’ll have this out in a second.” Tim didn’t argue, heading out to the tiny table he had, settled in a small, awkward nook off of his kitchen. It was only meant for two, which seemed like some sort of crazy fate tonight.

Tim sat down, glancing at the table, _which Jason had set_ , and quirking up a brow at the flowers at the center. Just a few in a very thin vase- but more and the table would have been cluttered, Tim’s view of Jason blocked.

“Did you bring flowers?” he asked, as Jason walked out, carrying two plates. He set one down gingerly in front of Tim, before setting his own plate down.

“Yeah,” he said, and then, as if he didn’t need to explain _why_ , “I can make you coffee, or I brought wine.”

Tim stared at him for a minute, feeling his heart beginning to leap up into his throat. “Uh, I’d actually love a glass of wine.” Jason gave him a small smile and turned, heading back for the kitchen. Tim leaned one arm against the table, felt his toes wanting to curl because he felt like Jason was _trying_ -

And that meant he was interested. It _had_ to. This was an actual date. Not just an _oh let me make you dinner before you leave_. After all, Jason had stopped by _before_ Tim had told him he was leaving and-

He cut his thoughts off when Jason came back, handing him a glass of wine. Tim thanked him, took a sip as Jason settled down across from him, let the heavy red settle over his tongue. It wasn’t overly sweet, not like the wine that basically constituted as juice that Tim usually bought for himself-

But he didn’t dislike it.

“I figure that’s not what you’d normally drink,” Jason offered, and Tim realized he was _watching_ him. “But I think it’ll go really well with dinner.”

“You honestly thought everything out, didn’t you?”

There was the smallest hint of color to Jason’s cheeks, obscuring his few freckles, as he flashed an almost nervous smile. “Yeah, I guess I did.” Tim covered his mouth, trying to stifle his giggles- but that just made Jason smile more, made Tim’s belly go completely to butterflies.

*

“So, if you could come make me dinner every night,” Tim said, watching Jason refill his wine glass, “I’d probably die happy.”

Jason laughed, and Tim leaned into the sound, taking another sip of the wine the moment Jason was done with his glass. Jason refilled his own, before Tim grabbed his hand, pulling him back a step from the now cleared table, towards the living room. Jason followed, let Tim lead him to the couch, and Tim waited until Jason had dropped down, settling slightly against the arm, before Tim sat down next to him. He lifted one leg, let it lazily drape over Jason’s thigh, sipped at his wine as Jason laughed.

“Comfortable _princess_?”

“Oh, absolutely.” Another sip. “You shouldn’t have given me a second glass though. Have I ever mentioned that wine goes to my head?”

“I’ve _seen_ it.” Jason kept smiling, inclining his head to stupid Tim slightly. “To be fair, it puts the cutest color on your cheeks.” Tim felt himself blushing more, and he reached out, playfully shoving at Jason.

“Don’t _say_ things like that!” Jason chuckled, moving in an exaggeration of Tim’s shove.

“Aw, why not?”

“Because you’re _teasing_ me and it’s messing with my head.” Tim smiled, before Jason was straightening up, casually swirling his wine like he needed to move _something_.

“Messing with you how?”

Tim swallowed thickly- realized he probably shouldn’t have _said_ that, and mumbled, “forget it,” before taking a very long swallow of wine. Jason shook his head though, reaching to set his glass on Tim’s coffee table.

“No way. Talk to me Timbo.”

Tim inhaled, sighed, and then- “It’s just… you’re being so nice and frankly _charming_ , and it’s just… it’s doing things to me. Weird things. And I can’t tell if you’re just making one big endless joke or…”

“Or what?”

“Or if we’ve been going on a string of dates or something.” Tim glanced down, choosing to study his glass instead of Jason, couldn’t believe he’d actually come out with it. “And now I’m just gonna go in the corner and eat my other foot.”

Jason snorted over that, before flashing another one of those fever-inducing smiles. “Do you _want_ it to be a string of dates?”

 _That_ had Tim’s head snapping up. “What?”

“Because they _can_ be.” Jason shrugged a shoulder. “That is, if that’s what you want. If not then forget I actually said that. Please.”

Tim swallowed, shook his head. He wasn’t sure if his heart was beating so fast he couldn’t feel it, or if it had frozen completely in his chest. Either way, he was dizzy. “I,” he started, paused to lick his lips. “I’d sort of like them to be… you know…” he trailed off, added very quietly at the end, “dates.”

Jason shifted so he was leaning a little closer, plucking Tim’s wine glass from his hand. He set it aside on the coffee table, before getting an arm around Tim’s shoulders. “So, it wouldn’t be out of place if I kissed you right now?”

Tim shook his head, felt Jason’s arm tightening around his shoulders, tugging him in closer. Tim leaned with him, until Jason was inclining his head, kissing him gently. It made Tim’s fingers flex, until he was reaching out, gently grasping at Jason’s shirt. Jason smiled against his mouth, and when he tried to pull back Tim chased his mouth, kissed him far less gently- and more like Jason had a secret hidden within his mouth that he was hell bent on finding.

Jason made a little noise in the back of his throat, and Tim shifted, sliding up into Jason’s lap, so he was straddling him. He reached up, got his hands in those curls and tugged gently, like he’d wanted to for what felt like _far too long_ \- got Jason to tip his head back so he could flick his tongue teasingly at his lips, until Jason opened his mouth, let Tim inside.

The hand around his shoulders dropped, until Jason had both his hands settled on Tim’s hips, helping to hold him as Tim rocked closer, sighed into the kiss as Jason’s teeth playfully dragged against his tongue, before Jason’s own was soothing the almost _could-be_ ache.

Tim felt dizzy, pulled back to suck in a breath, and loved how large Jason’s pupils were, the color on his cheeks, the way his lips were darker. His hands squeezed Tim’s hips.

“I’ve wanted to do that since you first kissed me,” Tim admitted, and goddamn it was so true it _hurt_ the spaces between his ribs. “I didn’t want you to stop, that first time.”

“I considered not ever stopping,” Jason admitted, thumbs rubbing into Tim’s hipbones. “Confession?” Tim nodded. “I didn’t see anyone, when I told you I did. I just wanted an excuse to kiss you.”

Tim felt color rising in his cheeks. “Really?” Jason nodded.

“Yeah. You just looked so damn _pretty_ and… I don’t know. You’ve always been pretty. Sometimes it gets to me.” Jason shrugged a shoulder, and Tim laughed. Laughed so hard he tipped his head back.

“Oh my god, and this whole damn time I was convinced I was crazy and this was a never ending _joke_.” He kept his head tipped, felt ridiculous and stupid and giddy and _happy_ and he couldn’t reconcile a single emotion with the others.

“I didn’t wanna come on too strong,” Jason admitted, still rubbing those little circles into Tim’s hipbones. “I didn’t think you’d, you know- really be interested in anything.”

Tim shook his head. “I’m going to kick myself,” he admitted, “for not just pushing you against my car and kissing you again.” There was barely a breath of a pause, and then Jason was leaning in, smiling and pressing his mouth to Tim’s exposed throat. Tim gasped, hips bucking forward, arms wrapping around Jason’s shoulders and clinging to him as he whined, let a full body shiver run through him.

Jason froze. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “Just… wanted to kiss you here.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Tim admitted, inhaling slowly as Jason kissed up along his pulse, nipped at his ear lobe. “I… I like it. Maybe too much.” He swallowed, and Jason kissed his cheek, nuzzling under his jaw. “Like everything about you a little too much, honestly.” Jason laughed at that, right into Tim’s neck, and Tim lifted one hand to gently stroke through his hair. “Didn’t know you were a romantic sweetheart underneath everything.”

“I’m just complicated,” Jason offered, letting his arms slide around Tim now, squeezing gently. “And you’re breathtaking.” Tim blushed at that, and Jason added, “Also I’m a little cliche.”

“And I’m a little lame because I _like_ it.” Tim continued to stroke his hair, loved how soft it felt, how the curls easily twisted around his fingers and then freed themselves. “So then, is this our third date?”

“Please say so- because I’d _hate_ to consider me nearly crashing through your window as a date.”

Tim grinned. “But you _did_ end up half naked in my kitchen the next morning.”

Jason chuckled, and Tim could feel the vibrations against his pulse. “Yeah, but that can happen again.”

“Oh?” Tim twirled another curl around his finger, before freeing his hand, gripping Jason’s shoulders and leaning back a little. “Can it?”

“If you wanted it to.”

“ _When_ is more accurate,” Tim corrected, and then, after a moment, “But…”

“Maybe not yet?” Tim gave a nod, and Jason gave him a sweet smile. “Fine by me. I’m just happy to get to kiss you silly.” Tim giggled, before he leaned in, kissed Jason again, could barely call it a kiss because they were _both_ laughing so hard. Jason turned them, and suddenly Tim was spilling onto his back, on the couch, with Jason crawling over him, pinning him down playfully and peppering small kisses on his smiling lips.

“You’re a _dork_ ,” Tim breathed, as Jason kissed the tip of his nose.

“I’m just a little crazy for you,” Jason admitted, “You have no idea how nervous I was, taking you out to dinner. Or hell, asking to cook for you.”

Tim smiled rubbing at Jason’s shoulders. “Really?” A nod. “You seemed pretty damn put together. _I_ was out of my mind.”

“See, I thought you were just peachy, babygirl.” Tim shivered, sighing happily.

“Don’t ever stop saying that.”

“Babygirl?” Tim nodded, and Jason kissed the corner of his mouth. “Whatever you want, Timmy. Whatever you want.”

Tim smiled, curling his hands into the back of Jason’s shirt. “Right now,” he whispered, “I want you to kiss me again.” Jason licked his lips, nodded, closing the gap and kissing Tim slowly, the kind that had Tim’s stomach twisting in knots.

 _Whatever_ Tim wanted would morph into snuggling into Jason’s chest on the couch, finishing the bottle of wine, and staying up just _talking_ and laughing and stealing kisses, until Tim couldn’t keep his eyes open. Whatever he wanted would turn into letting Jason carry him to his bed, and promising that whenever Tim came back from the Tower, he owed him another dinner.

 _Whatever_ Tim wanted turned into sleepy goodnight kisses, and knowing that when he walked around the Tower in Jason’s jacket, he’d be explaining that it belonged to his _boyfriend_ and _yes_ , it was exactly who his friends thought.

Whatever Tim wanted was, in all actuality, everything he had wanted this entire time, and the bonus of so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's two options for this series: either it can end here, _or_ I can write one more fic that is honestly just smut. It depends on what people want. (So far tumblr has agreed on smut, but it's still open).


End file.
